The Prince and The Polar Bear
by JohnathanC.SparkleBerry
Summary: Matthew was tired of being compared to his brother. When he meets a mysterious man in the forest who agrees to change his fate, will he take it? Rated T for language
1. The Beginning

_WOO! NEW STORY! So yeah, this is a story very loosely based off the princess and the frog. In fact, it will probably have on single bit that's similar to the princess and the frog... mainly because I've never seen the movie, read any books about it and stuff like that. UNEDUCATED AUTHOR ALERT. So yeah. Enjoy this sexy prologue bit... if you can even call this a prologue... I don't even know. yeah... I OWN NOTHING BTW. Since this is on FANfiction, do we even need to acknowledge that we don't own it due to this being a website for FAN created stories? Seriously? I can see if you created the character, but there's a different website for that and- Sorry bout that, I'll stop with my random ranting... ENJOY THIS PROLOGUE THINGY OR WHATEVER IT IS!_

* * *

"GAH! He's such an idiot! an inconsiderate, narrow minded idiot!" A young man yells to no one marching through the forest.

"Ah, so the young prince is upset" The young man stopped startled by the voice.

" All you could ever want, and your still unhappy?" The voice asked in a taunting tone.

"You don't know what it's like being related to my brother. He's such an idiot and no one even knows my name! not even Arthur! And he raised us!… where are you!… or am I going insane… GAH! I hate this!" The young man continued his storming off farther into the forest.

"I can help you, you know. With your identity crisis… just tell me. Who are you?"


	2. A New Experience OF DOOM

**NEW CHAPTER! YES. I AM TALKING TO YOU FROM THE FUTURE FROM THE PAST IN THE PRESENT. Okay, I'll stop that now. So random note, I recommended you read Kumajiro-san to Boku. Okay whatever ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Who are you" The mysterious voice asks the young man

"You tell me first!" The young man demanded

"Hmph… smart boy. My name is Kumajiro. Now it's your turn." The voice demands

"O-okay Mr. Kumakichi… I'm Mathew Williams, prince of the Northern Kingdom to the Left." Mathew says proudly

"To the left?" Kumajiro asks

"I don't know, the first monarch was probably high or something…" Mathew says pondering it as well

"Yeah… Stop distracting me! I said I would help you, so what is your wish?" Kumajiro asks

"… I want people to stop confusing me with my brother and for them to actually notice me I guess. It's impossible, so just forget it." Mathew began walking again.

"Wait!" Mathew felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man, not to much older than himself with white hair.

"M-mr. Kumakichi?" Mathew sputters out

"Kumajiro." The taller man corrects him

"O-oh."

"Your wish isn't impossible. I know the perfect way to make people not mistake you for your brother" Kumajiro smirks evilly.

"What are you thinking!" Mathew backs away. A sharp pang of pain invades his head and Mathew drops to his knees, holding his head. Then everything went black.

"_Where_ _am I?… who am I?…. Oh my god, I can't I believe I just asked my self THAT godforsaken question… uhhg"_ Mathew woke up, still in the forest. He raised his hand to hold his head, _"Where's that Kumayoshi guy?"_ He scratched his head, noticing something sharp. He lowered his hand to take a closer look. It wasn't a hand.

"_A PAW? What's going on here!"_ Mathew raced to the nearest creek or body of water in the forest to take a full look at himself. When he arrived at the body of water he approached the edge timidly. Looked at his reflection, except, it wasn't his reflection.

"_A bear?"_ He splashed the water "_I'm… I'M A BEAR! How did this happen? not good NOT GOOD! What am I gonna tell Al- no. Just because he has a hero complex, doesn't mean you have to go to him for help. I can fix this by myself! Yeah!… now if only I could make that sound convincing"_ Mathew backed away from the water an got into a resting position.

"AHHH!" a loud scream was heard from the other end of the forest, from the part of the forest that belonged to the East Orient Kingdom. Mathew got up immediately to figure out what was going on, running as fast as he could in this strange new body.

* * *

**If you got this far without your eyes bleeding or if you actually like the story (lol Whut ._.) I would just like to say.**

**...**

**...**

**I stole the cookies FO SHAME! So yeah. The next chapter will be in progress SOON.**


	3. Another Target?

**Hello good sirs and or ladies! Guess what's back?~ Yeah! Another crappy chapter of this story you people seem to love! Seriously, This is somehow my most popular story, and I don't even know how^^. It's because of Mattie, isn't it? Yeah, that sexy little maple muffin. So yeah, mixed feelings on this chapter… I HOPE YOU ENJOY. It'll get better, I promise!**

* * *

"Where did that scream come from?" _Matthew asked himself, searching the forest._

"_What are you trying to do? Wake the dead?"_

"_Kumakichi!" _Matthew recognized the voice

"You scared me… You don't sneak up on people while they're wondering the forest… who are you?"

"_Hey! For once someone's not asking ME that!… Wow, I'm lame"_ Matthew thinks to himself.

"I am a magician from a kingdom far away, I've come here to escape the freezing temperatures. So who are you?"

"Honda. I uh, work for a medicine man, so if you'll excuse me, I have to find something" Honda backed away slowly. Matthew moved in closer to see what was going on. His attention was first directed to Kumajiro, his face was hidden. Matthew's attention was turned to the other man as he began to walk away.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say before you leave, Honda?" Kumajiro spoke again

"What is it you want sir. I need to be home by sundown" Honda says looking back at Kumajiro.

"I'll be quick then" Kumajiro smirked.

"_What's that in his hand?"_ Matthew asks, noticing a shining object in the white haired man's hand. Kumajiro lunged foreword towards the black haired boy with a knife in his hand.

"I wasted a lot of magic on some boy who's name I can't even remember, killing you will make my life a lot easier" Kumajiro began to laugh maniacally as he attacked. Honda had managed to dodge the attack but tripped over vines tangled along the forest floor. Matthew growled at the man as fierce as he could as he ran out from his hiding place, though he sounded more like a kicked puppy.

"You're still here! Oh well, I guess I'll just take care of you both" Honda was trying to free his leg from the tangled vines and Matthew ran to him to try and bite them off. Kumajiro smirked and lunged over to them with his knife.

* * *

_**HAHA! Cliffhanger! But hey, the other main character has shown up!… as if that's a spoiler by now, it's in the main character place and some sexy guy with white hair is attacking him to dispose of him…. I mean… Uhhh… WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? OMFG! I don't know either, sorry. It will be crackier and happier and not as sucky as this chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**[This chapter was really short .  
Was I the only one having uploading problems? This has been done for a while but it wouldn't let me upload.]**_


	4. A Yellow Friend

**_NEW CHAPTER! Blasphemy! Two in one day! Actually, FF was just being a jerk and wouldn't let me upload, so the last on was done for a while before I got it uploaded. Sorry^^;  
And to my reviewer last chapter, Am I updating fast enough for you? :)_**

**_Well, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Honda threw his upper body over Matthew.

"_Huh! What are you doing! You'll get kill-"_ Mathew stopped mid sentence. Kumajiro had stopped, and was now fighting a little yellow bird.

"_Okay, cause that's not weird." _Honda lifted himself from the bear to see the sight for himself.

"_Run! Awesome me will keep this guy busy while you two get out of here!"_ Matthew looked around to see who was talking, then looked to the little bird. _"Yeah! I know I'm a hot bird but my good looks can't distract you!"_

Matthew was to confused to even try and figure it out. "Come on Shiro Panda! We have to get out!" Honda picked Matthew up and began to run with the small bear.

"_Shiro what?"_ Matthew looked back to the bird, who was definitely kicking the magician's ass. _"We almost got killed by a guy who can't beat a BIRD?"_

…

Soon enough, the man and bear found themselves at the eastern exit to the forest. Honda let Matthew down and panted.

"Thanks for your help back there Shiro Panda. You're not from around these parts, are you? Are you lost?" Honda got down to eye level with Matthew.

"_This guy has the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen before…." _Matthew thought to himself, staring at the other man. It might have been the warm spring late afternoon, but Matthew found himself getting a bit heated up.

"Would you mind if I took you home? Or do you have a family to get back to?" Honda asks.

"_I'm trying to escape my family! Lead the way Mr. Honda!" _Matthew started walking towards the east kingdom. Honda smiled and began walking with the bear.

…

"_Okay, so Honda works for a medicine man… Wow this place is crowded."_ Matthew was following closely behind Honda, hoping he wouldn't get lost.

"_Oi! Bear! Found'ya!" _Matthew looked up to see the yellow bird. The bird landed on Honda's head. Honda stopped when he felt the bird land. The bird chirped, letting Honda know he was there. Honda dismissed it and began walking again.

"_Uhh, thanks for saving us back there, I thought we were done for." _Matthew says to the bird

"_No Prob! Awesome me couldn't let anyone get hurt while I was around! It'd be SO un awesome… The name's Gilbert by the way~" _The bird flew over to Matthew.

"_I'm Matthew, you can call me Mattie if you want"_ Matthew says to Gilbert.

"_How 'bout lover~?" _Gilbert asks

"_What?"_ Matthew looks up at the bird confused

"_Nothing~ So, hanging out with the prince eh?"_ Gilbert lands on Matthew's back.

"_Prince!"_

* * *

**_The shortness OTL. Well, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this one!_**

**_REVIEW! EVERY TIME YOU DO, A UNICORN LEAVE AN INVISIBLE BAG OF MAGIC UNDER YOUR PILLOW!_**


	5. A New Home?

**This. took. way to long. Go ahead, throw a brick at me. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I have chronic procrastination problems!**

* * *

"_Prince? I think you're mistaken Gil, Why would a prince just go out wandering the-… never mind… But he said he was a medicine dude's apprentice or something like that."_ Matthew rebuts

"_Well, yeah, who gives their actual identity to some creepy guy with a knife?" _Gilbert says, flying up to Matthew's head.

"… _I don't know… people from the western kingdom to the left?"_ Matthew says sheepishly.

"You keeping up Shiro Panda?" Honda looks behind him for the bear. Matthew nods and walks up next to Honda, acting like an affectionate dog.

"_I thought you were a bear, not a dog." _Gilbert laughs

"Not to much longer Shiro Panda" Honda says kneeling down a bit to pet Matthew.

"_Why are you telling me that! You ran through a forest with me! If I weren't to scared of being crushed, I would let you ride- OKAY MATTHEW! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"_

"_And my brother calls ME a pervert"_

"_Shut up."_

…

"AIYA!"

"_Someone's angry." _Matthew thinks to himself as Honda sneaks them into his home

"_That's Ki-Ki's older brother, Yao" _Gilbert says as sounds of "Aiya" and "ARU" seem to get closer.

"_Ki-Ki?"_

"Kiku! Where have you been aru! What's that thing! Why do you have a bird with you! Did you sneak out again! You're not eating enough at meals!" The trio was bombarded by questions as they rounded the corner, meeting a feminine man.

"Yao-san! Uh… This is Shiro Panda… I… found him…. Somewhere… and I couldn't leave him alone?… And this bird… is… awesome?" Honda tries explaining things to his brother. Matthew found himself trying to figure out the gender of the feminine man.

"Panda?" Yao asks, looking at Mathew.

"_You sure this is a guy?"_

"_Yeah! It's confused me too, but he's pretty masculine compared to the youngest sister. Don't be fooled by the adorableness, she's friends with a total bitch named Elizibeta. You know, the-"_

"_The Queen of Voracious? Isn't she just Protective of her husband?" _Matthew cuts Gilbert off. Gilbert gawks for a moment.

"_Where does a bear get this knowledge?" _Gilbert asks the bear

Matthew was about to reply, but the feminine man made a squeal.

"He's so cute aru! Can I hold him? Can I? Can I?" Yao was acting like a teenage girl.

"…_.. are you SURE this is a guy?"_

"_Well… I thought I was"_

…

"Ahh~ He's so fuzzy!" Yao was hugging poor Matthew, who could barely breath right now.

"Ni-ni, I think you're suffocating him."

"_HELP ME KIKU!"_ Matthew struggles to get free.

"He's so cute! I didn't know that pandas could be white! Or maybe this is a sign! Yeah! It's a sign! It's a sign~, that you should get married! It'd be good for the economy aru!" Yao sprang up dropping Matthew, waving his arms in the air.

"Marriage! Are you going senile or something!" Kiku was in shock

"Kiku can't get married! His breasts belong to me!" A man pops out of a box. Matthew decided he wasn't going to question the world anymore at this point.

"_How would that help the economy" _This was Gilbert's only concern.

…

"_So Yao wants Kiku to marry so they can merge with the Western Kingdom to the left?" _Matthew looks to his avian friend

"_Yeah, but you know what sucks? He would get stuck with the older of the twins, and the older one is a huge idiot. He has this huge hero complex and always outdoes his little brother… of course, you would know all about that, right Mattie?"_ Gilbert gives Matthew a stern stare, making the latter a bit uncomfortable.

"_Yeah, the older twin is such a dick." _Mathew turns away from the bird.

"…_okay, what ever floats your boat princess~"_ Gilbert flew to the nearest window.

"_Hey! Where are you going!" _Mathew walked over to the window

"_I have a little brother I need to get home too, he'll kill me if I'm late for dinner again, see ya! I'll be back!"_ With that, Gilbert flew away

"_Bye! Good luck with your brother! You better come back!" _Matthew stood up on his back paws to get a better look out the window. Matthew got back to the ground and decided to wander around.

"_What's the worst that can happen?" _Matthew smiled to himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**I have other excuses for this taking so long! School is time consuming! I couldn't handle doing online school. I need people to talk to if I don't get something. So... I SHALL BLAME THIS LATENESS ON SCHOOL! /bricked  
So... the story... What was Gilbert implying back there! Will he come back? Is he a main character! No. No he isn't... What will happen on Matthew's adventure in Kiku's home! Find out next time! **

**Review, each time you do a kitten is blessed with the power of speech.**


	6. New Developments

_Okay, I'm just gonna warn you guys now, HUGE PLOT DUMP. Yeah. Also, sorry about the delay, I have no excuse for it. I'm just lazy.  
_

* * *

"_Kay. Where to, where to?" _Mathew begins wandering Kiku's home, taking in small details.

"Hi there, who are you?" Matthew turns around to see a young woman with long black hair and flowers in her hair.

"I'm Xiao Mei, are you the Shiro Panda I've been hearing about lately?" The girl asks, waiting for a reaction from the bear. Matthew nods his head.

"_Gil was right, Yao looks like a body builder compared to this girl" _Mathew thinks to himself

"Hey! Mei-Mei! What'cha doin'?" A male voice asks.

"_It's that guy who said Kiku's breasts belong to him. I should probably leave now" _Matthew turned around and began walking away.

"Hey! It's that bear! Remember me? I'm the owner of Kiku's boobs!" The man says

"_Kiku's a guy"_

"Yong Soo! You don't own his boobs! He's waiting for the right man to give them to!"

"He can't give them to anyone because I already claimed them!"

"But you always say you don't like Kiku!"

"Well… Tsundere originated in-"

"_OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" _Matthew groans, making the two fighting teens look at him.

"Yong Soo, you angered him. The only way to please the Panda Gods is to sacrifice yourself on a plate of bamboo." Xiao Mei says

"Ah! Don't be mad Shiro! I don't want to get eaten!" Yong Soo gets down to Matthew's height begging. Matthew walks away saying nothing.

…

"_I'm bored… so bored. BORED!" _Matthew sighs to himself, still wandering, _"Why did I decide to wander around? I'm not the best with directions, I'll just end up getting lost, and everyone will forget me, and the only way they'll find me is by the stench of decay. Not a smart move Matthew, not a smart move at all"_

Matthew stopped and laid down on the floor, covering his face

"_Ve~ Don't be so down on yourself! Kiku was really attached to you from what we've seen"_

"_Chigi… Feli, why the heel are you so damned nice! That's a bear! He'll probably eat us you bastard!"_ Matthew got up and looked around, looking for the voices

"_Ve, Lovi, the only one who tries to eat us is Heracles, and Pochi-kun never lets him inside. I don't think a blood thirst bear could get past his defenses"_

"_Uh, where are you guys?" _Matthew began to worry about his mental health.

"_Feli, I swear to the Tomato God, if you give away our hiding spot, I will stop letting you hang out with that potato bastard!" _Matthew looked over to the wall and spotted two mice bickering.

"_Ah! Lovino! That's not fair! Grandpa wouldn't be scared of a bear!"_

"_Well Grandpa's an idiot! -"_

"_Uh, excuse me, but can you guys help me?"_

"_PLAY DEAD FELICIANO! PLAY DEAD! HE'LL GO AWAY IF HE THINGS WE'RE DEAD!"_

"_I'm not going to eat you guys!" _Matthew tries to reason with the two mice

"_Ve~ See Lovi? He's a good guy! Good guys don't eat people"_

"_He's probably lying to catch us off guard! Remember when Heracles left us a tomato? And It turned out it was actually Antonio? Bad things happen when we drop our guard Feli! Bad things happen!"_

Mathew watched the slightly bigger mouse hit the smaller one repeatedly.

"_Ve! Lovino! What's so bad about Antonio! I thought you two-!"_

"_CHIGI! SHUT UP!"_

"_I'm just gonna leave now, I hope you guys don't kill each other"_ Matthew walked away, '_Well, that made me feel better'_

…

"Get married aru." Matthew walked into a parlor area to find Yao and Kiku talking

"No."

"_That's right! Don't let anyone take your maiden heart!"_ Matthew says, rooting for Kiku.

"Yao! Visitors are here!" a woman in green and long tied back hair announces, entering the room.

"Thanks Viet, who are they aru?" Yao asks looking at the door waiting for them to enter

"It's awesome me plus the little brother of course!" A man with silver-white hair and red eyes says barging through the door

"_A-awesome? No way…It can't be!"_

"Gilbert-Kun, Ludwig-san, It's nice to see you two again" Kiku says giving them a welcoming smile

"_No fucking way! What!" _Matthew walked up to the man, pawing at his leg

"Hey, I'm back~" The man smiles at Matthew as he leans down to pet him.

"_WHAT!"_ Matthew exclaims backing away from the man

"I'll explain later, okay?" Gilbert says in a hushed tone. Matthew stares at the man. _'That's Gil! But… he was a bird! What's next? I'm gonna be the missing link in some sort of quest to save the world and some magical world too?… Why did I ever leave Al, Papa and…'_ Matthew walked away and out the door, trying not to think about his family.

…

"So, where do you wanna start?" Gilbert asks walking around with his younger brother and Matthew.

"_Why are you human!"_ Matthew yells, hitting Gilbert's leg

"Well, that's a long story… It all started a long time ago, when there was a great war between our worlds. The humans were scared of the animals, and vice versa. So, a bunch of shit happened, and the leaders of our kingdom went to go settle things. But, there was this one guy, who like, hated everybody. He was a great magic user, and didn't want the carnage to stop. That man was Kumajiro." Gilbert says calmly.

"_Kumajiro!" _Matthew asks, trying to keep up with the two men.

"Ja, when everything was settled between our worlds, he was mad. He tried to start up another war, and in the end was banished from our world, and his magic was stripped from him… at least, that's what we thought." The blond man, Ludwig, said.

"Recently, our master, Gilbird-"

"_Gilbird? Seriously?"_ Matthew asks, trying not to laugh at the name

"He's a great hero, so shut up. Anyways, he recently learned that Kumajiro got his powers back somehow and is looking for the two people who can stop him." Gilbert says, finally getting near the point.

"_Okay, so what do I have to do with this?"_ Matthew asks the two men.

"I would have thought it would have been obvious by now." Ludwig says. Matthew looks up at them puzzled.

"You're the chosen hero that hold he key to keeping our world in balance!" Gilbert says smirking at Matthew. Matthew suddenly dropped.

"…_c-chosen…hero?… No way, are you sure you guys aren't just confusing me with my brother? We are twins you know!" _Matthew tries reasoning

"Not all twins can get mixed up with each other, you bastard"

"Ve! Lovi!" Matthew turned around to see two young men

"_OKAY WHAT THE HELL! Are there no actual animals!" _Matthew asks gawking at the two men, or rather, the two mice from earlier.

"Ve~ Our great, great grandmother was a real mouse!" The younger of the twins says happily.

"That explains so much." Ludwig says

"… _Okay… so my life's officially fucked, so what about Kiku?"_ Matthew sat down causing the men he was traveling with to stop as well.

"Ve~ Kiku's got like five senses man! He knows all!" The Younger twin says

"He is a master in all kinds of martial arts" The older twin says

"I've heard he's once killed a man with his own mustache." Ludwig says, "I don't think anyone's going to get anywhere near him to hurt him, and if they do, they'll be sorry"

"Hehe… Right, about that" Gilbert begins

"_Does Kiku… have a weakness for fluffy animals?"_ Matthew asks

"Ja, why?" Ludwig asks

"_No reason…"_ Matthew says getting up. _'I'm a liability.'_

"Well, he's the other half of this fantastic puzzle, the two of you get together and POOF! Somehow Kuma loses his powers and will revert back to his animal form, FOREVER! At least we hope so."

"_Together?"_ Matthew feels his body get a bit warmer

"Yeah, together. Together, together." Gilbert says

"_Together, together?"_ Matthew repeats

"Together, together. What part of that don't you get?" Gilbert asks

"_All of it, you guys do remember that I'm a bear right!"_ Matthew asks, shocked by the answers supplied by his companions"Ja, but we have a solution to that problem" Ludwig says

"_And that is?"_ Matthew looks at the blond man

"Have you ever heard the story of the 'Princess and the Frog?' before?" Gilbert asks. Matthew was terrified to say the least.

…

The group was walking back to the parlor area, stopping when they heard laughter.

"_Ve? Who's that" _The younger twin, Feliciano, back in his mouse form asks

"_Chigi, He sound's like a rapist" _The older twin, Lovino, says trying to per under the door.

"Huh, I wonder… Eh, Mattie, you okay?" Gilbert looks down to the now terrified bear.

"_P-p-p-p-"_

"_Pa?" _Feliciano asks trying to get the word out of Matthew's mouth.

"_Papa!" _Matthew finally yells, making everyone look at him. This was too much for Matthew to handle.

* * *

Okay, go ahead, brick me to death… or let me live, finish the story, THEN brick me to death, either way's fine. Okay, This chapter might be a bit confusing, so I'll try and keep this simple, simple enough that an American can understand it… NOT RACIST, I'm American. Okay, there's The Home world, and the fairy world. Have you ever watched Torchewood? It's kind of like that, only not. Anyways, they coexist, and over the years, people in home world have forgotten about the other world, even though they're being watched over by them. The people in the fairy world all have two forms, a human form, and an animal form. So Gilly and Lud are avian creatures, and Feliciano and Lovino are mice. They're idiots because, well, one of their ancestors mated with an actual mouse… IT WAS FUNNY WHEN I WROTE IT!

I've also noticed, it might be a little confusing with the text format, so here's a mini guide:

"…" - Human speak

_"…"_ -Animal speak

_'…'_ - Matthew's thoughts. So make sure to check the quotation marks if you're confused.

Now, my procrastination… I blame school.

REVIEW PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MUCH APPRECIATED. Tell me how not to suck^^


	7. An Old Friend Returns

**BACK WITH EVEN MORE CAPS LOCK. I could have done better on this. So yeah, more random cameos, and the return of an old friend! Who could it be! I'm hopin' it's Grandpa Rome!... Wait, I wrote this, I should already know who it is... huh...**

* * *

"_What's Papa doing here!" _Matthew backed away from the door.

"I don't know, so let's find out" Gilbert says, putting his hand on the door handle, "It's not like he's gonna recognize you or anything."

"_Ve! But what if his love for his son is-"_

"_I DON'T WANNA BE MOLESTED!" _Matthew says, earning a disturbed look from everyone.

"What?" Ludwig was the first to ask

"_Eh, Sorry, it's sort of a default reaction from everyone at my home when Francis is the Subject and love is involved." _Matthew explains.

"Alfred, why the bloody hell aren't you contributing to this! You'll never win anyone's heart if you continue to act like this!"

"_Arthur? Alfred!"_ Matthew stares at the door_, "My whole Family's here? But why!"_

"I told you, they want to set up an arranged marriage between the oldest children. Al's the oldest, so the want him to win over Kiku, because Yao care's about Ki-ki's feelings" Gilbert says, a slight annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Arthur! My little bro's missing and you want me to try and pick up a wife! I'm the hero so I should be out there looking for Mattie!"

"_Al… You know it's partially your fault for making me leave in the first place right?"_ Matthew says quietly to himself

"Can we just go in already?" Ludwig asks, startling the rest of the group.

"Alright! Let's awesomely go for the sake of awesomeness!" Gilbert says opening the door

"_Were all those 'awesome's necessary you bastard?"_ Lovino asks

"Of course!" Gilbert says

…

"Aiya! What do you guys want aru! We're in the middle of a meeting!" Yao says, wok in hand, ready to beat someone

"Help" Kiku says staring at them from his seat.

"_Only if you promise not to get married to that idiot"_ Matthew says walking over to Kiku.

"That's a really big dog" Matthew turns to look at his brother

"Actually, Shiro's a bear" Kiku says petting Matthew's head.

"A bear? That's cool!… My little brother likes bears" Alfred says, sulking.

"What happened?" Kiku asks

"_He was an idiot and went wandering around in the forest because angst"_ Matthew says resting his head on Kiku's thigh.

"I don't know… he kind of just disappeared. It took a while for Arthur to even notice, because he was probably talking to his imaginary friends" Alfred says glaring at Arthur

"They're not bloody imaginary!" Arthur throws a wand with a star attached to it at Alfred's head.

"We all have our weird habits, mine is using to much salt" Kiku says

"Mine's stargazing, and looking for aliens!" Alfred says, laughing quietly.

"I can't help but play matchmaker sometimes" Kiku says

"I eat to much"

"I have a huge weakness for fluffy animals"

"I sometimes wish I were a cat so I could be like, REALLY fluffy and set off people's allergies"

"_Okay, you guys can stop bonding now!"_ Matthew says crawling onto Kiku's lap.

"_Ve! You're not doing a very good job of making Kiku fall for you!" _Feliciano calls out from behind Kiku

"_You'll screw us over if Kiku and Alfred click!"_

"Kiku!" Kiku was attacked from behind, the attacker grabbing his chest.

"Y-yong- Soo!" Kiku exclaimed, trying to get a look at his attacker.

"Yep! You're not giving your boobs to anyone, right Ki-ki?" Yong-Soo asks smiling.

"_And I thought me and Al had problems"_

"And Here I thought East and I had problems"

"_Ve~ I want pasta!"_

"_Chigi, we can get you pasta later Feli"_ Matthew resisted the urge to laugh at the two mice brothers.

"…Who's the guy, and why's he staring?" Yong-Soo asks looking over at Alfred, who was staring, as if he had a brain to think with.

"Huh? Yong-Soo, this is Alfred from the Western Kingdom… to the left. Alfred, you're starting to freak me out…" Kiku says looking at the blond

"_I think he's finally gotten lost inside the empty endless void of his mind"_ Matthew says walking over to his brother and poking him

"Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones! From the Western Kingdom!… To the left!" Alfred snaps back to reality, blushing lightly.

"…. I'm Yong-Soo, Third oldest of the Eastern Royal Family" Yong-Soo says, firm grasp on Kiku's chest.

"…You're pretty" Alfred says, staring again

"Well, as long as you aren't trying to Claim Ki-… What, what?" Yong-Soo stares at the blond.

"_Aw! Alfie has a crush! That's so sweet! Plus he isn't moving in on my territory" _Matthew says walking back to Kiku.

"Ah, what beautiful fur" A blond man walks over to the group, looking at Matthew.

"Hey Francis. What's up?" Alfred asks glaring at the man.

"Well, I see you have made acquaintance with two, very beautiful men, and I wanted to join" Francis says

"Arthur keeps bugging you about Mattie?" Alfred asks

"Oui…" Francis walks away sulking.

"_Papa… You're the only one who didn't think I was invisible… you were just a huge pervert…Are you really this distressed about me running away?"_ Matthew follow the blonde man. The two mice jump onto Matthew's back.

"_Ve! You're his son! Of course he's distressed!" _Feliciano says, trying to keep his balance.

"Oh? Hello Mr. Bear, how are you?… you'd make a lovely coat" Francis says bending down to pet Matthew

"…_Same old Papa."_ Matthew sighs. A few head scratches later, Matthew thinks back to Kumajiro.

"_Mr. Kumayoshi had a long cape of white fur…"_ Matthew says quietly

"_Kumajiro"_ The mice correct him.

"…_Ve… Holy Roman Empire! That's creepy!"_ Feliciano exclaims losing balance and falling off the bear.

"Hmm… Yao! You have mice!" Francis yells to the feminine man

"Yes aru! I know! We have a man on the case of getting rid of them, and a cat! But the mice haven't disturbed the peace yet!" Yao yells to the blond man.

"_Ve! Plus, we're cute! And Antonio Loves us! He's the best undercover agent ever!… But Heracles still scares me"_ Feliciano says hugging himself. As the older brother jumped down to help his dopey brother, a small cage dropped down on them.

"I caught you, Lovi! Ah, you look really pissed. Here! It's my patented cheer up charm! Fososososo~" The man behind the cage says

"_I take it you're Antonio?"_ Matthew asks as the two mice run around trying to get out, eventually running into each other.

"Si! Now you two, let's take you somewhere where nappy cat wont find you!" Antonio says, looking at the unconscious mice.

"Toni!" Gilbert jumped the man

"Gilbert, mi amigo!" Antonio says, forgetting about the mice and hugging the avian man.

"What beautiful friendship" Francis says looking at the two hugging men, who were being a bit more friendly than what is deemed public appropriate.

"_Papa, you're such a pervert" _Matthew says. Antonio picked up the mice and began walking away, Gilbert right behind him. Matthew began to walk with them.

"Wait, Mr. Bear, please don't leave me!" Francis says reaching out to the bear.

"Ah, amigo, you can come with us if you want" Antonio offers

"Ja! The only thing cooler than being alone is being a trio! So come along!" Gilbert says marching foreword.

"Oui!" Francis got up and skipped with the three men, because Gilbert deemed it manly.

…

"There you guys go, now don't let Nappy Cat find you guys!… Ah, Lovi, why are you glaring at me?" Antonio pouts

"_You tomato bastard! You're supposed to be on our side! Why do you always try to catch us! And why did you invite the rapist bastard too! GAH! I hate you so much!"_ Lovino squeaks.

"I love you too Lovi~" Antonio says putting the mice down

"You have a strange love for these mice" Francis says

"Si, but I really love children" Antonio says, not thinking about what he said.

"… Where have you been all my life!" Francis says hugging the man, worse than what Gilbert was doing earlier.

"Wow, who'da thunk that three sexy men, with minds full of filth would end up together?" Gilbert says

"Si! We should have a Trio name!" Antonio says, walking to his living area. Lovino and Feliciano jumped back onto Matthew and followed behind the three men, discussing "Awesome Trio Names".

…

"_Wow, Al really likes this Yong-Soo guy…"_ Matthew says, walking back to his brother

"Huh, Hi Shiro!" Yong -Soo waves to the bear

"_..Where'd Kiku go?"_ Matthew asks looking around, not really wanting to hang around with his brother while he was getting his flirt on.

"_Ve! He's over there! The guy with the eyebrows is flirting with him!"_ Feliciano says pointing

"So, you and your husband don't get along?" Kiku asks

"Eh… He's a bloody frog, he's always flirting with someone else, he grabs EVERYONE'S arse, in fact!… Actually, usually by the time I say that he's here, but…" Arthur looks around for his husband

"That's quite disappointing" Kiku says

"_Were you HOPING for his to randomly grab his ass?"_ Matthew asks

"Quite" Arthur agrees

"_What the heck is wrong with my family?"_ Matthew walks away.

"Yao!" Matthew looks to the entry way where a young short haired man was panting

"HK? What's wrong?" Yao ran over to the boy, Kiku and Yong-Soo not to far behind.

"There's a giant hole outside of town!" He says

"Hole?" Yao asks

"Yeah, it was like an earth quake happened, but I know I didn't feel anything! One more thing! On the other side of the hole, people said they saw a man with long white hair, conjuring something" The boy says

"I'll go check it out. Kiku, stay here and watch your siblings" Yao says running out the door

"But Yao!" Kiku chased after him

"Aniki! Ki-Ki!" Yong-Soo followed

"_Long white hair?"_ Matthew says quietly to himself before running full speed after Kiku. _"He's back! Kiku! Don't go after him!"_

* * *

**OMIGAWSH! WHO IS IT! WHY AM I SO DOWN ON MYSELF WITH THIS STORY? I'VE BEEN WRITING TO MUCH CRACK LATELY. Seriously, Check my Deviant Art, it's all I've been doing lately. But back to the story, WHO IS MATTIE TALKING ABOUT? WILL HE BE ABLE TO GET KIKU TO KISS HIM AND CHANGE HIM BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? AM I INCLUDING TO MANY SIDE CHARACTERS?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON THE PRINCE AND THE POLAR BEAR!**

**REVIEW. EVERY TIME YOU DO, A DOLLAR IS DONATED TO THE RESEARCH OF CREATING THE DUELCORN!**


	8. Don't Give Into Demands

**Guess who's back! So yeah, after much procrastinating, chapter eight is finally here!**

* * *

"_Kiku! Stop! You know who it is! I know you do! Why must you run so fast!"_ Matthew chased after Kiku as fast as he could on his four paws.

"Conjuring something… that's my job!" the man with large eyebrows ran passed Matthew.

"_Of course YOU wouldn't notice me…"_ Matthew says, stopping to breath.

"_Why are you just sitting there! You know that's not very awesome!" _A bird lands on his head, along with another mouse

"_Si mi amigo! You can't expect to help 'save the girl' while sitting on your ass!" _The mouse says

"Gilbert? Antonio! Where could those two of gone!" Francis runs passed them looking around for the rest of the trio.

"_Oh papa."_ Matthew began chasing after the group again

…

"Hey! You! What are you doing in front of my Kingdom and what's with this giant hole!" Yao yells from the front gates of the city.

"Why should I tell you?" The man replies.

"If you're here to harm anyone, I won't allow it!" Yao yells, getting annoyed.

"Hand over the oldest son of the Emperor, and the city wont get hurt." The man says. Kiku and Yong-Soo catch up to Yao, and soon the rest of the group joins, the citizens watching from the inside of the gates.

"Aniki?" Yong-Soo looks over to Yao.

"What do you want?" Yao asks

"I just told you! The oldest son of the Emperor" The man says

"I have no sons" Yao says, pushing Kiku and Soo back.

"Lies!" The man yells

"That was the man who…" Kiku mutters under his breath, remembering the man

"See, even he knows what I want. Now if you don't want me to destroy the city, hand him over!" Kumajiro yells, a light appearing from the bottom of the hole.

"I'm telling you I have no sons! Lord Saia, our father, left me in charge when he died! So leave now!" Yao yells

"No! Not without the boy!" Kumajiro yells

"What do you want with him!" Yong-Soo yells back

"He'll get in the way of my plan! Now hand him over!" An explosion from the bottom of the hole sounds.

"No!" Yao says

"You're a stubborn one aren't you. I suppose I'll have to use force" Kumajiro says. Yao pushes his younger brothers back.

"_How are we going to get in your way!" _Matthew asks, stepping in front of Kiku.

"I'm glad you asked ….. Williams!" Kumajiro says, taking a moment to remember the bear's name, disappearing for a split second

"Williams?" Alfred asks, Running to the Eastern family.

"You see, there's a prophecy. When the two selected are together, they can open the gate to the other world, and through that gate are some old friends of mine. Let's just say, it wouldn't be a joyous reunion." Kumajiro reappears behind Alfred, shoving the blond.

"_I'm already a bear Kumakichi! Why do you need to kill Kiku!"_ Matthew asks the white haired man.

"I like bloodshed obviously" Kumajiro says smirking at the bear.

"Who the bloody hell are you talking to? No one has spoken to you and you're answering questions? Where's the sense in that?" Arthur shouts at the white haired man.

"Non, he is speaking to someone. I think he's talking to the bear" Francis says looking to Matthew. Matthew looked over to his father and nodded slightly.

"You called the bear Williams." Alfred says glaring at the man, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason" Kumajiro smirks again, "But you may want to know that your brother was irritated with you all before he left"

Alfred stared at the man, and Matthew growled.

"If you did anything to hurt him-"

"Oh, I didn't hurt him, but you definitely wont be able to recognize him. Even if he was right under your nose" Kumajiro leers. Alfred stares at the man

"_You have no idea what he's even suggesting, do you?" _Matthew looks over his older brother.

"Well obviously he doesn't" Kumajiro replies.

Yao pushes his brothers away from the giant crater, directing them to the city gate.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Kumajiro looks over to the three, walking over to them.

"If you even touch a hair-!" Kumajiro threw Yao out of his way

"Kiku's breasts belong to me! So if you want to do anything to him you'll have to go through me first!" Yong-Soo blocks the white haired man's path. Kumajiro grabbed Yong-Soo's shirt and shoved him aside.

"Now if we can pick up from where we left off earlier" Kumajiro smirked at Kiku. Matthew stepped between them, lunging for the white haired man's ankle. Kumajiro screeched in pain.

"You mean when you were being beaten by a bird?" Kiku asks, getting away from the crater, Matthew following.

"_You tell 'em Kiku!"_ Matthew cheered. Kumajiro glared at the two, turning to them.

"I'll show you-!" Kumajiro stops, "I'll be back, and then you won't be able to stop me!"

"Wait! What did you mean-" Alfred tried to run to the man, but he quickly disappeared.

"I don't like the sounds of this aru" Yao says, leading his brothers back to the gate

…

"Say, Kiku" Arthur looks over to the shorter man, "It seems like you and that man met before, correct?"

"This is true" Kiku replies

"When did you meet him aru?" Yao asks

"Mid-afternoon" Kiku says

"Say, Git-Face, when did your brother go missing?" Arthur turns to Alfred

"Well, DAD, I wouldn't know since you kind of left for here WITHOUT HIM!" Alfred glares

"You left without your own son?" Kiku asks

"_And that's why I ran away. I could have lived life as a forest troll wanting to eat goats who want to cross my bridge, only to be tricked by them… what was I talking about?" _Matthew ranted

"Well I told you to go get him" Francis says

"And I asked if we were forgetting anything!" Arthur says

"Hey don't pin the blame on me! You were telling me about how I would be the hero for our kingdom!" Alfred exclaims

"You're all to blame" Kiku mutters, picking Matthew up and walking out of the room

"Kiku, where are you going aru?" Yao asks before Kiku gets out.

"I'm going to take a nap" He says

"_So why are you taking me with you?" _Matthew asks

"_Maybe he's gonna kiss you~" _Feliciano pops out of a hole in the wall

"_And maybe I'm a monkey's uncle" _Matthew says

…

"What does that man want with us Shrio?.. Or Williams… What do you want me to call you?" Kiku plops down on his bed and looks over to Matthew

"_I dunno, Shiro's fine I guess. It's not like I can actually tell you my name's Matthew and I'm a huge idiot and you have to kiss me to help SAVE THE WORLD! Or anything like that"_ Matthew climbs up next to Kiku.

"…Where's my cat?" Kiku sits up, looking around

"_You have a cat… wait, is he the 'nappy cat' the mice have been talking about?… Wait, why do you need a cat, you have me!"_ Matthew asks, crawling onto Kiku. Kiku scratches Matthew's head.

"Oh well… Shiro, you don't think Yao's going to force me to marry Alfred, even though it's obvious Yong Soo's a better match for him… do you?" Kiku asks the bear

"_I hope not… you should meet Al's twin brother, he's a big idiot, but not as much as Al…"_ Matthew says, leaning into Kiku's hand.

"What do you think Kumajiro's planning?" Kiku looks down to Matthew.

"_World domination? Revenge? Having some sort of sexy harem?" _Matthew replies, lying down. Matthew's ears pipe up as a very distinct squeal, or "ve", is heard.

"What's that?" Kiku asks

"_VE! HELP ME! There's a cat chasing after me!"_

"_Cat?" _Matthew asks

"_Chigi! Stop chasing my brother you damned bastard!"_

"_Hey! Cat! Stop chasing Feli! It's my job to chase the mice!"_

"_Wow… just wow." _Matthew got up and goes to help the mice brothers. A loud hissing sound is heard as Matthew got to the door.

"Heracles?" Kiku gets up and follows

…

"_VE! DON'T EAT ME! I'M A VIRGIN! WHERE'S THE FUN IN KILLING A VIRGIN! WHERE DO YOU THINK VIRGIN OLIVE OIL COMES FORM EH! JUST DON'T EAT ME I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" _Feliciano yells at the top of his lungs, as he's held up by his tail.

"_Put my fratello down you cat bastard!"_ Lovino beats the cat's side

"Heracles! What have I said about hunting!"

"_?"_ All animals look towards the approaching teenager and bear.

"_But I'm a cat… I sleep… eat…. And eat…"_ The cat says

"_Can you please put Feli down, I don't know how, but I just have this feeling I need him to help explain all the weird shit that happens around here"_ Matthew says, walking up to Heracles. Heracles does as told, then turns to Matthew.

"_Fine… but only because Kiku is against my mouse hunting, not for you… Kiku is mine, you can't have him"_ The cat glares. Matthew blank faced as the cat began to walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiku mutters as he kneels down to the mice, "I suppose that is what cat's do… are you three okay?"

"_Thanks for saving me~!"_ Feliciano says waving his small arms

"_My competition… is a cat."_ Matthew continued to stare at the cat, walking away.

* * *

**YAY! I have no excuse this time... But my summer break starts this Saturday! So I'll have more writing time! It's not like I have a job or a life or anything... No seriously, I'm not just being randomly sarcastic. I'll have more time to write this story, do other things I wanna do, and of course, EAT! Yeah, I'm American, that's all I do. Well, generic cliff hanger thingy or whatever. WHY DOES KUMA KEEP ON RANDOMLY PULLING STUNTS LIKE THIS? WHY CAN'T HE JUST GET IN A FREAKING KILL? WHO WILL WIN KIKU'S HEART! HINT: THE ONE THAT'S ORIGINALLY HUMAN.**


	9. A Discovery Made?

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am so sorry about the delay. Now I really don't have an excuse! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"_You can't let the cat win! It's a cat! Cat's like to eat mice! He's so not a good guy! Plus he isn't even human!"_ Feliciano exclaims as he, his brother and Antonio rode upon Matthew's head

"_Technically right now, none of us are"_ Matthew says, _"And did you see how suave and pretty he was! Did you look at that fur! He's very well groomed!"_

"_Don't you DARE give up you bastard!" _Lovino shouts

"Is that mouse alright?" Kiku looks down at the animal group.

"_No, no he isn't"_ Antonio says, sneaking up on Lovino.

…

"_Hey guys! Secret awesome meeting in Antonio's child stalking quarters!"_ Gilbert flies into the room

"_But Kiku just fell asleep! What if that Cat tries to make a move on him while I'm gone?"_ Matthew asks, looking over to the bird

"_Okay one, he's a cat! Two, he can't change to and fro from Animal to Human! Now get your fuzzy ass to Toni's child cellar!"_ Gilbert squawks

"_Jeez… Hey, Antonio, aren't you going to even try and make Gil stop with the child molester thing?" _Matthew looks over to the oldest mouse.

"_Why would I?"_ Antonio asks, dragging the two other mice with him.

"_What is wrong with the world these days"_ Matthew asks, getting up, trying not to disturb Kiku's slumber.

…

"HA! I knew you- oh, it's just the fluffy animals." Francis barges through the door, "Bonjour fluffy animals, have you seen Gilbert or Antonio? They went missing after that creepy man with the bear cape summoned that giant hole… Well, I'll be off then" Matthew watched as his father walked away, then looking to the bird and mouse

"_He's going to be suspicious of you guys when he finds you, you know, right?"_ Matthew stares at them

"_No problem, we have a shit load of excuses, the most prominent being apocalypse sex"_ Gilbert says, _"It's the most awesome excuse EVER!"_

"_Si! Plus it works since in the town we have some undercover bunnies posing as fortune tellers" _Antonio says

"_And they come up with the apocalypse a lot?" _Matthew asks

"_Si!… well, they come up with VERY vague things that have no real meaning, and can be interpreted in any way, so we interpret it as time to have lots and lots of sex!"_ Antonio replies

"_Okay then… So what did you guys want to talk about?"_ Matthew asks

"_Well, did you notice how Kumajiro kind of just… stopped?"_ Gilbert asks

"_Yeah, what WAS that about?"_ Matthew asks

"_Well, The awesome me thinks he might have to recharge his powers after a while"_ Gilbert says, fluttering his wings

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, he was banished from our world and stripped of his powers, maybe he has limited magic at his disposal"_ Feliciano says

"_How'd he get his powers back in the first place?"_ Matthew asks_, "Seriously, if- wait… Did something intelligent just come out of Feli's mouth?"_

"_Ve~! I'm an airhead, not an idiot!"_ Feliciano says

"_I say he's still an idiot who hangs out with that macho potato way to much"_ Lovino says

"_Macho potato?_" Matthew inquires

"_Ludwig, you remember, my dear little bruder?"_ Gilbert puffs up

"_He was so much cuter when he was younger" _Antonio puts

"_You saying mein little bruder isn't cute! He's hell of a lot cuter than Lovi!"_ Gilbert squawks at his friend

"_Oh, them's fighting words Mi Amigo!"_ Antonio raises his paws, entering a fighting stance

"_Guys, we don't have time for this! Matthew needs to change back into a human before Kuma returns! And we have no Idea when that's going to be! Plus Matthew feels inferior to a CAT!"_ Feliciano waves his arms, making his second most intelligent statement in the past nineteen years.

"_Right, sorry"_ Gilbert says looking over at the mouse

"_Yeah, me too"_ Antonio says rubbing the back of his head

…

Matthew walked back to Kiku's room, feeling worn out himself.

"_Wonder when they eat around this place"_ Matthew asks as he enters Kiku's room, meeting a sight most people don't see until AFTER their married.

"_Oh my god man! Put your clothes back on!" _Matthew covers his eyes

"Huh? Shiro? Could you close the door, onegai?" Kiku asks, looking over to the bear

"_Y-yeah?"_ Matthew watches the other man change, stumbling a bit, closing the door.

"_oh god oh god oh god" _Matthew faced the door until Kiku came over and picked him up

"You know Shiro, you're a very intelligent bear" Kiku smiles and hugs Matthew, "come on, it's dinner time"

"_Yay food!" _Matthew says trying to delete the mental images of Kiku naked from his mind

…

"_You two are chefs…"_ Matthew stared at his food blankly as he was served. Everyone was back in their new head quarters, save for Gilbert and Antonio.

"Ve~ They don't exactly give mice five star meals" Feliciano says, plopping down next to his older brother

"Yeah, and as much as I love them, I couldn't live off the tomatoes Antonio grows forever… actually, on second thought, maybe I could…" Lovino says

"Sorry about ditching you man, you know how it is with hormones" The group looks to the door

"No no, I understand completely~ I would have done the same thing had Arthur been with me. Can I ask a question though?"

"Si"

"Who was on top?"

"_Same old papa…"_ Matthew goes back to eating his food

…

"I just don't get why you all think I would be on bottom! It's so not awesome!" Gilbert complains, shoving food into his mouth

"_It could be that many blushing you're experiencing right now"_ Matthew says staring at the platinum haired man.

"I am not blushing!" Gilbert yells

"Oh don't worry mi amigo, I wont tell anyone back home about you being hypothetically on bottom, because they probably already know you're on bottom" Antonio smirks at the platinum haired man

"I'll have you know that Eli thinks I would be an AWESOME top!" Gilbert says, pointing a fork at Antonio

"_Eli, as in the Queen of Voracious you told me you hated?" _Matthew asks

"She visits often, and I'm always here mooching off of Honda's family" Gilbert says, stuffing food into his mouth, "We have this mutual hate that has evolved into a very strange friendship, so when she isn't beating me with a frying pan, she's telling me about how to tell a top from a bottom"

"Bruder, you in here?" Ludwig knocked on the door slowly opening it

"Hey West! What's up? How was dinner with the prudes?" Gilbert asks

"Well, because of Sir Francis, I fear for my virginity, but it was mostly quiet" Ludwig says entering the room, "Bruder, I got a letter from Vatti, he wants us to go investigate something in the forest"

"_But there's a giant hole- Right, you guys are birds, you can fly…"_ Matthew begins, correcting his own statement

"So what does he want us to investigate?" Gilbert asks

"an area with high magic indications, he thinks it has something to do with Kumajiro" Ludwig says leaning against the door

"_So what? Now he has a fountain of magic that he drinks to maintain his powers, like the fountain of youth, only for magic?" _Matthew says sarcastically

"Well… that could be the case" Ludwig says

"Come to think about it, he didn't try and chase you guys after he knew you were out of the forest" Gilbert says

"_But he was outside of the city today"_ Matthew says looking up at the two men

"But he abruptly left without finishing the carnage" Feliciano says

"So… Kumajiro needs to be in the forest to use his magic, but he can store it, so we're all screwed whenever he plans to attack" Antonio says

"_What's he waiting for then, is there some sort of cosmic alignment or something?" _Matthew asks

"… Isn't there a festival for the Day of Alignment or something?" Ludwig asks

"Yeah… when is that?" Feliciano asks

"… Day after tomorrow" Lovino says, taking a bite out of a tomato.

"… _You're fucking kidding me"_ Matthew stares at everyone, _"Then why was he here today!"_

"Making sure no one could get out" Ludwig says, "Brother, get some sleep, we take off first thing in the morning"

"Hey! Who put you in charge!" Gilbert asks, "I'm the older sibling here!"

"Well, if you would stop being such a slut and be more responsible, I'm sure Vatti would agree to let you be in charge, but you don't, so I'm in charge" Ludwig says, opening the door

"Hey wait for me, see you guys, I'll be back, and Mattie, don't give up to a cat, it's not awesome" Gilbert says following his younger brother

"So we need to get Kiku to kiss you before the Alignment thingy" Feliciano says

"_How the heck are we gonna do that!" _Matthew asks

"Why do I have this bad feeling that me and Feli are going to have to go on suicide missions to keep a cat away?" Lovino's eye twitches

"Cause you are~" Antonio says gleefully

…

Matthew walked to Kiku's room, secretly hoping for the man to be changing again. No such luck.

"Huh? Shiro, where have you been?" Kiku asks as Matthew walks through the door

"_Trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with Kumakichi and banging my head against the wall because of your home having a freaking festival for planet alignment… what's up with that anyways?"_ Matthew rants

"Hey Shiro, we're having a festival the day after tomorrow, just for the sake of having a festival. My brother's insane, and just wanted an excuse to party. You have crazy family like that?" Kiku asks Matthew, petting the bears head

"_Well, my brother likes to find any excuse to be the hero" _Matthew musters, nuzzling Kiku's hand

"… What if he comes back… he already made a giant crater outside of town, so we can't retreat, and everyone's to scared to leave… What if… I just don't know" Kiku retracts his hand from Matthew's head

"_I'll protect you Kiku, don't worry, I'll keep you safe no matter what"_ Matthew lays his head down on Kiku, looking up

"I wont let anything bad happen to you Shiro" Kiku smiles at Matthew

* * *

**It has a fluffy ending! Does that make up for anything? FLUFF! I'm not all to thrilled about how this chapter came out, of course, this could all just be a dream, and I didn't finish it, and I just fell asleep on my keyboard and am having a dream about uploading this! It IS pretty late right now... can someone tell me whether or not I'm just dreaming this upload or not?**


	10. Creating a Plan

**Dear readers, I'M SORRY, PUT THE BRICKS AWAY! PLEASE! I didn't mean for this to take so long, but then  
I started procrastinating, and I started a new story [It's called "Defying Gravity" check it out] and I started a Christmas in July fan comic, and that's still not done. So again, I AM SO SORRY. Please refrain from murdering me.**

* * *

Matthew laid in Kiku's bed, desperately trying to fall asleep.

'_Who knew it'd be so tough to fall asleep in a bear's body'_ Matthew thinks to himself, not knowing how to get comfortable

"_I almost fell asleep earlier, why can't I when I want to?"_ Matthew asks himself quietly

...

"Over here mister kitty cat!" Matthew slowly opened his eyes, looking around

"_No! Over here you bastard!"_ Matthew ignored it and laid his head back down.

"Shiro?" Matthew looked up at Kiku. Kiku stretched his arms out, yawning.

"Is Antonio making one of the Chef's help him protect the mice or something?" Kiku asks, looking at his door, hearing the ruckus.

"_Probably"_ Matthew says, rolling his eyes.

…

"Kiku! Is there… ANY connection forming between you and Alfred?" Yao asks ask Kiku and Matthew as they walk into the parlor room.

"No" Kiku stares blankly at Yao, "I think he's taken a liking to Soo"

"Huh… well, sucks for Arthur… where are they anyways aru?" Yao asks

"Sleeping!" Xiao Mei walks in. Mei and Kiku find spots to sit, plopping down on their seats.

"Aiyah! People in the Western Kingdom are-"

"To The Left" Kiku and Xiao Mei add

"… To The Left… They're really lazy, aren't they?" Yao asks

"_Papa says that sex is a valid exercise"_ Matthew says

"No, I didn't mean sleeping as in sleeping, I meant sleeping as in… Francis and Arthur are sleeping… together" Xiao Mei say, blushing a little

"_Called it"_

"….aru?" Yao looks at the girl confused, "Well, yeah, they shared a room"

"No Yao… She means they SLEPT together" Kiku tries to convey the message to his Brother

"Aiyah! What are you guys trying to tell me!" Yao asks

"GAH! Arthur and Francis are fucking loud!" Alfred walks into the room, plopping down on a couch, "Can't Francis go ONE DAY without sex? GOD!"

"… Oh" Yao says, blushing slightly

…

"_I never thought that I would get bored after becoming a bear…"_ Matthew says, laying on Kiku's lap,_ "I wonder.. When I'm human again… IF I'm human again… will he still let me lay on his lap?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" "_NYAH! FEAR ME!"_

"H-Heracles?" Kiku says, hearing his cat presumably attacking the chef.

…

"Stop! I'll tell you what you want just don't EAT ME!" Feliciano yells, trying to get away from the cat

"_Feli, you're in your human form… just stand up"_ Matthew says as he and Kiku rush into the room to see what was going on

"HE'S DIGGING INTO MY SKIN!" Feliciano yells as Heracles attacks

"Heracles! Bad kitty!" Kiku says as he goes over to remove the cat from the mouse

"_But he's working for the mice. I know it"_ Heracles says as he's lifted from Feliciano's back

"I'm so sorry about him, he's usually so calm… unless there's mice" Kiku says, putting Heracles down, and helping Feliciano up

"No no, It's okay, I'm attacked by perverts daily, so this isn't much compared to that" Feliciano says smiling as he gets up

"That's good…. I think…" Kiku replies

"Yeah.. Oh! Antonio sent me to deliver a message!" Feliciano exclaims

"A Message?" Kiku asks

"_What? Is he wanted in court for child molestation or something?" _Matthew asks

"He wanted me to let whoever pays him to know he's gonna be gone today!" Feliciano says saluting.

"Oh, okay. I hope those mice stay away from Heracles then, I'd hate to find them on my pillow…" Kiku says

"That's how my Great grandma went." Feliciano says sighing.

"I'm so sorry- wait… uhh"

"_Don't question it."_ Matthew says

"…Long story…" Feliciano says

"Okay… Again, sorry about my cat" Kiku says, trying not to over think the other's comment.

"I told you it's fine!" Feliciano say smiling like an idiot

"I should have trained him better"

"It's okay!"

"I feel terrible"

"It's okay! Seriously! I'm just a chef, you don't need to worry about me!" Feliciano extends his hand to the other, "If you really wanna make it up to me, make sure you keep your pretty face out of danger~"

"_It's hard enough winning his heart without you interfering"_

"Hehe…" Feliciano shudders

"I'll try" Kiku covers his mouth laughing quietly at the other, "Also, please try and not get mauled by my cat, he's been very territorial ever since we got him fixed"

"Was he broken?" Feliciano asks. Everyone in the room stared at him blankly.

…

"…_Is Feli REALLY that stupid, or is he just oblivious?"_ Matthew asks as the older mouse brother rode his head.

"_Both"_ Lovino replies.

"_Don't doubt it"_ Matthew states, _"So what's Antonio doing that takes him away from being the mouse defender?"_

"_How the hell should I know, I don't keep tabs on the bastard" _Lovino rants

"_Okay… So where is he?"_

"_He's out picking up his Battle Ax."_

"_Oh, well- BATTLE AX! I can't picture him hurting a FLY!"_ Matthew says in bemusement

"_I've never seen him use it… Maybe he's a gardener." _Lovino shrugs. Matthew makes no attempt to understand the other's last comment.

…

"_Kiku! How was the family meeting? Did you miss me? Why am I acting like a clingy pet?"_ Matthew pawed at Kiku's leg as the latter exited fuming.

"_Kiku, what's wrong? Answer me!"_ Matthew made a small yelping noise to get Kiku's attention

"Huh? Oh, hey Shiro." Kiku acknowledges Matthew continuing foreword nearly stomping to his bedroom. Once there, he entered and just flopped down on his bed.

"_Kiku, are you alright?"_ Matthew asks

"'vealreadybeenthroughthis." Kiku said, voice muffled by a pillow.

"_What? But why! Alfred's a dick and we ALL can agree… except maybe Yong Soo…"_ Mathew says, climbing up to try and consol Kiku.

"They think that a wedding might take minds off of yesterday's events… I refuse to help Yao plan my wedding… Isn't tomorrow to soon Shiro?" Kiku looks at Matthew

"_Tomorrow! But! BUT! WHAT! What about us! You kiss me, I turn human, we fall in love and we live happily ever after! How are we supposed to do that if you get married to my brother!"_ Matthew rants

"Shiro let's run away and go to Voracious or something! We can go to a river and make a living off of Salmon!… of course, if we do that, we'll need a lot of salt." Kiku says, picking Matthew up and hugging him.

"_Kiku… are you drunk?"_ Matthew asks thinking over Kiku's plan

"..this is what happens when they have the Saki there for the taking. Bad things happen Shiro. Bad things happen." Kiku lies back down, staring at the ceiling, "I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow…"

"_Yeah some freak with magic from a different dimension's plotting your murder… but other than that."_ Matthew states.

"Kiku..?" A knock came from the door.

"Mei Mei?" Kiku looks up seeing the girl at the door

"Kiku! I have a plan, you can run away to Voracious and-"

"We've already talked about that one" Kiku sighs

"Damn! Well… you're a ninja! Can't you hide in the festival? I'm sure you can at least stall for time!" Mei Mei says, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"_Uh, I think Kiku should stay where we can keep him safe! If he goes out, he might get slaughtered by a freaky wizard man!"_ Matthew flails

"I don't know… I'm still freaked out about that giant crater the mage left." Kiku says, thinking the plan over

"Well, what's worse, Marrying an idiot, or avoiding getting killed by a freaky mage type?" Mei Mei asks

"_Both! Why doesn't he just hide out in the basement? Or with us!… Why don't we just explain the whole animal fiasco to him anyways?"_ Matthew ponders, _"And why isn't Gil back to help smooth this over? I thought he'd be back by now…"_

"Okay. Hiding out in the festival it is!" Kiku states

"Yay! Can I come with?" Mei Mei asks her brother. Kiku nods and Mei latches on to him in thanks. Matthew knew tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

**OH THE SHIT IS GOING ON NOW. GILBERT'S MISSING, THAT'S OBVIOUSLY THE TRUE PROBLEM OF THIS STORY. YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT MATTHEW AND THE BEARISM, LOL, I TROLL. **

**So yeah, again, please don't kill me.**


	11. Doubts

**Hello! I'm kind of on a Sugar Low right now, so I don't have much to say here... Don't brick me?**

* * *

"_Feli, any word from Gil or Lud?" _Matthew asks, worrying about their avian friends.

"No, I'm worried about them though. It's not like them to keep us waiting like this." Feliciano says, pacing to and fro, trying not to worry as much as he was, "You think they're okay right?"

"_Gil seems like he's been in worse situations. Besides, you can't kill awesome, right?"_ Matthew says, remembering the other's attitude.

"Kill!" Feliciano begins worrying more. Matthew mentally slaps himself.

…

"No! It has to be a little more to the left! Okay, okay, NO! More to the right!" Kiku and Matthew stared at Yao as they set up for tomorrow's wedding.

"It needs to go back a few inches too…" Kiku mutters.

"_Perfectionist, eh?"_ Matthew laid his head down on Kiku's lap.

"Hey, Keeks." Kiku and Matthew looked up to find Alfred, "Can we talk?"

"I suppose…" Kiku says, void of any emotion

"Great, come with me!" Alfred says, grabbing the other and dragging him to the hallway

"_Al! Get your hands off my man!"_

"Kiku, I'm so sorry. You're great, you really are… but. I just can't do this arranged marriage thing! I know it must be hard to hear, but… You're grinning.." Alfred stares at the short man before him

"No I'm not. But.. This is great. Also, tomorrow. Don't freak out." Kiku grins as he walks away

"…What? Either, he takes bad news very well, or he's just nuts. What do you think Mr. Fluffy Polar Bear Thing?" Alfred asks Matthew

"_Well bro, I think you should go stalk Yong Soo. Or develop some sort of sixth sense that lets you talk to animals so you can go check on Lud and Gil." _Matthew says

"Mattie'd know how to fix all of this… Hell, maybe _he'd_ hit it off with Keeks. My little brother, building a gateway for our kingdoms… That'd be great to see, right Fluffy?" Alfred asks Matthew

"_You actually mean that? You think I have a chance with Kiku? And that I'm fluffy?"_ Matthew asks

"… That's it! I shall run off, try and find my brother, and when I find him, everyone will forget about the wedding, and Mattie and I can just be bros! All we gotta do is just be bros… Well… I should eat and rest up before I head out to be the hero!" Alfred skips off

"… _crap."_

…

"_Hey! Toni! My brother's planning something potentially dangerous and stupid!"_ Matthew chases after Antonio and Lovino

"You're brother's potentially dangerous and stupid." Lovino says

"I think we all know that Lovi. So what's he planning on doing?" Antonio asks

"_He wants to set out to find me!"_ Matthew says

"But you're right here- oh, he doesn't know that…" Antonio begins.

"We'll distract him with Yong Soo." Lovino says, "Or we can hit him over the head with something and keep him in Animal Headquarters. I personally like that idea better."

"_Me too, but he's my brother, so let's try not to kill him"_ Matthew says. They ponder for a bit, a bit turns into an hour, and suddenly, Matthew's lost valuable time with Kiku.

"_Alfred's afraid of ghosts!" _Matthew suddenly exclaims, _"We can tell him that this place is haunted and the only safe room from ghosts is his own!"_

"You think he'd believe that?" Lovino asks

"Sure! I believed you when you said you liked women, and Alfred seems ten times dumber than me, THIS WILL TOTALLY WORK!" Antonio exclaims

"I DO like women you bastard!" Thus Lovi and Antonio wasted even more of Mathew's valuable Kiku time, arguing, and make up sex.

…

"Alright, stomach's full, now to rest up, then I shall find Matthew and be the best hero EVER!" Alfred talks to himself as he walks down the hall to his guest room. A small noise is heard, causing Alfred to stop in his tracks. He's attacked from the back of his knees and quickly falls to the ground.

"Hi there! I'm Antonio, nice to meet you" Alfred looks up at his knee attacker, remembering Francis being all over the man.

"Uh… Hi? I'm Alfred, the greatest hero there will ever be!" Alfred boasts. Antonio helps the man up, smiling.

"Hey, did you know this place had a grudge?" Antonio asks, causing Alfred to make the mistake to ask what that was. Antonio explained, making Alfred go pale, and nearly wet himself.

"So what room are you staying in?" Antonio finally asks. Alfred shakily points to the room right down the hall.

"Oh, you're lucky! That's the only safe room in this entire palace!" Alfred had run to the room as soon as he had heard the first syllable of safe. Matthew and Lovino sat in the corner watching, and simultaneously laughing their asses off.

…

"And that's why I don't do family outings, Shiro. Things get ugly." Kiku pets Matthew's head, "I have no idea why I just ranted about that, I'm so sorry Shiro, forgive me?"

"_anything for you, love."_ Matthew smiles, leaning into Kiku's touch, _"Soo really gropes you in public? And Yao's… really THAT clingy?"_

"I got Heracles just to piss off Soo you know" Kiku randomly says. Matthew looks up at him hoping to hear the rest of the story.

"Yong Soo has cat allergies. I found Heracles when he was a kitten, and I was hiding him for a while. Yao thought Soo was just catching a cold, but Heracles found the mice, and it's been hell for those poor things ever since. He calmed down a little when we got him fixed, but, now he's just angry.. And tired." Kiku continues, "I would have found Heracles a nice quiet home, but the night I found him was the first incident of public groping."

"_Ah yes, Soo gropes you and your chefs suffer"_ Matthew jokes, before realizing the sad truth of it.

"I bet you would have many stories to tell if you could speak, or if I could understand you… I'd kill to be able to talk to animals, it's on my list of wishes I know will never be granted, right under get Yong Soo to stop groping me, and before more salt." Kiku hugs his bear close to him, "Shiro…"

Matthew looked up at the raven haired man.

"Do I really have to get married tomorrow? Alfred-Kun's opposed to it, and that arch thing is really bothering me…" Mathew raises an eyebrow in confusion, "If I hide out at the festival, Yao will end up finding me, he always does. That psychopath trying to kill me is probably plotting as we speak… It seems useless to run…"

"_Kiku! Don't give up! You and I have some sort of huge destiny we have to fulfill… I don't know how we fit into this huge shebang, but we do, and it…does… something…"_ Matthew tries to cheer the other up before realizing Kiku wouldn't hear him, _"I just wish you could hear me. If you could, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess… If I hadn't wandered the forest alone, what would have happened? Would you have gone all ninja on him like the guys said you could?" _Right now, Mathew couldn't care less about being invisible or not, he just wanted to comfort Kiku in every way. Matthew had no idea what he was feeling, but he knew one thing;

He'll protect Kiku at all costs.

Now that he had that settled, he just need the other to Kiss him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**GAIZ, I THINK HE'S IN LOVE. I DUNNO, I'M JUST THE AUTHOR. I'm trying to drag their day out a bit, cause Kiku and Matthew really need that bonding time.**

REVIEWS MAKE WONDERFUL HOLIDAY PRESENTS, JUST SO YOU KNOW.


	12. 12 Hours

**And the award for worst author goes to MEEEE. So, hi! I'm alive. I am SO sorry for the wait, and I hope that someday you guys can forgive me for sucking. So the the past year (It wasn't a full year, so dun kill meh) a few things have happened. I have one less organ than when I started this story, I AM OFFICIALLY A WOMAN. Except it was my gallbladder so... huh. I'm a junior in high school now, I've had an extistential math crisis. I dropped Algerbra 2 because it was causing me physical pain. My favorite English crumpet lover's dropped off the radar. I MISS YOU EVA, WHERE ARE YOU!? And finally, I've reread this story. GOOD GOD, HOW, HOW DID YOU GET PAST ALL OF MY CRAP!? I guess my writing style has changed quite a bit. Well, whatever. Welcome back to the long awaited 12th chapter of THE PRINCE AND THE POLAR BEAR! All rights to respected owners.**

* * *

Where did the day go? Just a few minutes ago they had been above the forest where a polar bear's misfortune had began, searching for any clue to why the wizard wouldn't just off them all, but now, it was dark, they couldn't move, they were scared. They couldn't call for help, they didn't even know where they were.

"You see, this is why you don't get in my way. Your master never thought that I was a threat, but here I am, about to take back the power they had stripped from me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

"_You're NOT going to win Kuma... I have faith in Matt, he's stronger than you think he is, and he doesn't have restrictions. Not like you do"_

"Go ahead and think that parakeet, his blood will run, and you can't stop me"

...

Twelve hours remained. Twelve hours until Kiku would be forced to marry Alfred, twelve hours until Kiku would abscond, and twelve hours until Kumajiro would strike for the last time.

It was six AM, the sun was not yet awake, but the moon had long since retired for the day. Today was the day when the planets would align, not that that had any bearing on what was going on today. They planets didn't have anything to do with magic, there were no legends, and it was mostly just a spectacle, but for the people of the Eastern Kingdom, it was a good enough reason to blow the sky up, and a good enough reason for marriage.

"Shiro-kun, you awake?" Matthew looked up, half asleep and not ready to try and save the world, however he was supposed to do that.

"_Kiku, you sure you know what you're doing?" _Matthew asks. Kiku ignores him, but smiles at him. Matt looked around the room, noticing a small pile of things on Kiku's bed along with Heracles.

"_What does he see in you? you don't even get up to help him pack, and he's still taking you with him."_ Heracles hisses out.

"_You can be pissy all you want, it's not going to help keep Kiku safe from Kumakishi, and hey, when he kisses me, I wont be a bear anymore, so you'll get your scratchy time or whatever back, so you should be trying to help us and not kill the chefs!"_ Matthew retorts, having been working a proper rebuttal since their las encounter.

"Alright. You two ready? We have to leave before Nini wakes up or we'll never get out" Kiku tells the bear and cat.

"_As I'll ever be" _Matthew says walking over the black haired male, the cat following suit.

...

"_It is way to early in the morning for it to be this crowded." _Matthew mutters staying close to Kiku.

The town was bustling, people were setting up booths for the festival, the sent of food filled the air, Matthew felt oddly safe considering there was a psychopath on their tail.

...

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Yao yells at his youngest brother who had just brought the new of Kiku's disappearance.

"Like I said, he's not here, he's gone" HK says monotonously.

"Aiya! The wedding's today! How can he not be here!?" Yao begins pacing around

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to get married midst of nearly being killed my some creep with a fur cape." Xio Mei says, saying nothing of Kiku's salmon plot.

A few minutes pass and Arthur enter the room exasperated.

"Alfred is under the notion that your home is haunted and refuses to leave his room, please tell me you have good news" Arthur grumbles, sitting down next to Mei.

"Kiku's disappeared." Yao groans

"And he took Shiro" Yong Soo says as he enters the room like a normal person.

"Say, why did that guy with he white hair call him Williams when they mind melded?" Arthur asks

"Maybe they knew each other? Long lost brothers? Made a deal with the devil in the forest?" Yong Soo made suggestions, he was promptly ignored.

"I have a son who goes by Williams. Matthew Williams... he's been a little pissy ever since he broke up with this Stefani girl, totally missed him when he up an vanished, and forgot to find him when we came here." Arthur mutters.

"And the award for most neglectful parents goes to-"

"Oh sod off wank face."

...

"Antonio! Has Ludwig come back yet?" Feliciano ran up to the older man.

"Haven't sorry, un poco. Him and Gilbert should have been back by now. I'm starting to worry." Antonio pats Feliciano on the back, "I'm sure they're okay. Gilbert's to awesome to let any thing happen to them."

"You think so?"

"Know so, now why don't you go check of Matt and Kiku? Make sure they aren't getting into trouble with the cat."

"Okay Big Bro!" Feliciano turns around, putting on his best smile.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Update after a year, short freaking chapter. So, sorry about that, but I've been quite out of touch with Hetalia recently. My best friend who would watch the animus with me moved to Spokane, and she goes long periods of not having her phone, so I never get to talk to her or fangirl over Hetalia. I am so sorry for the delay, but I hope that you can forgive me. If you've made it this far into the story, thenyou diserve a huge hug, and thank you for sticking through. I'll try and update sooner. **

**The end is approaching. What is Gilbert and Ludwig's fate, will Arthur acknowledge his other son's existence? How will Feli deal with Kiku and Matt being gone. Will Kiku kiss Matthew? Will update in a timely fashion?  
**

**Who knows.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**(Please review, every time you do, Tom Hiddleston giggles and simultaneously cures cancer.)**


	13. City Escape

**WHAT'S THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER? TWICE IN ONE YEAR? Praise? Nope, it's really fecking short. Why am I uploading this really tiny chapter? I dunno. I didn't really think that I could go farther with what's going on right now. I'm trying to get these out sooner, so there aren't any year long pauses again. I don't have a gallbladder to blame anymore, so I really need to get on this. Well... Enjoy.**

* * *

"Big brother!" Feliciano tapped his brothers back to get his attention.

"Not Now Feli, we have to get ready for the big feast"

"But big brother!" Feliciano urges on

"Feli! It can wait"

"Big Bro-"

"NO!"

"Kiku and Matt are missing!"

"... Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Lovi!"

...

"Honda! You've got to try this salmon! It's amazing! Just caught it an hour ago! It's fresh!"

Kiku wandered around the town market, cat on his head, bear at his side. The city that surrounded the palace was huge, bustling with life. If there was a better place to hide in plain sight, Matthew would love to see it.

"Honda! Thanks for helping me with herb organization the other week! Take some tea for the road." An old man walks up to Kiku, handing him a small box, presumably filled with tea leaves.

"_So he wasn't exactly lying when he said he was a medicine man's assistant?" _Matthew asks their cat companion.

"_Kiku likes to help out around the city. Mr. Medicinal Healer Man has the best tea... but a hell spawn of a cat."_ Heracles replies.

"_That says something coming from you" _Matthew mutters

"_You're lucky I'm comfy here on Master's head, or you would be dead."_

"Miyamo San, you're so kind. I'll miss you after I leave." Kiku says, thanking the man.

"Where are you going?" Miyamo asks

"Heading for Voracious after I finish getting supplies" Kiku responds

"But the crater... well. Be safe, good luck!" Miyamo tells Kiku as he sends him off. Kiku nods his head, smiles and leaves.

...

"This wasn't a good idea."  
_"Turning human, in a bird cage, what was your first idea?"_

Ludwig and Gilbert huddled, unable to really move.

"Who knew bird cages were so strong?"

"_Magical bear psychopaths?" _

"Fucking bears man. I guess I should turn back." Gilbert sighs

"_Please" _Ludwig asks

"You're bigger than me, maybe you should try"

"_This will only result in one of us getting crushed." _Ludwig glares at his brother as he poofs back into bird form.

"_Well, then you try, you're bigger AND stronger, Matt and Kiku need you more than me anyways." Gilbert says, pecking at the bird cage bars._

"_Bruder. Bruder no. Just. Nein, not happening, don't suggest it again."_

"_But-"_

"_Nein."_

* * *

**WHY IS THIS SO SHORT!? I DON'T KNOW, I ONLY WROTE IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FORM ME!?... Updates... okay, I'll try... Well...**

**WILL GILBERT AND LUDWIG ESCAPE FROM THEIR PRISON? WILL KIKU ESCAPE THE CITY, OR WILL HE FALL.. DOWN A GIANT HOLE. AND DIE... OKAY, I AM REALLY SUCKING AT THESE ILLITERATE CAPSLOCKS CLIFF HANGER THINGS AS OF LATE.**

**find out absolutely nothing like usual next time!**

**Please review, every time you do, I get this feeling, and every time you read I swear I can fly. Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I want you to follow my story.**


	14. Seaward Inquiry

**ONLY A MONTH AFTER I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS. Hello everyone, and welcome back to bullshit polar bear time! So for the past two days I didn't have the internet, so I finally got off my ass and wrote this. **

* * *

A young man, a cat and a polar bear stood at the Sea Port of The Eastern Kingdom. If they wanted to get out of town, this was their best chance. The northern gate was blocked by a gigantic crater. The Western Exit was the heavily guarded rich part of town. If Kiku were caught, he's be taken back to the palace immediately. The inverse could be said for the eastern end. The eastern part of the city was where the poor gathered and the shady did business. They aren't terribly fond of the Royal Family there. The Sea Port was the southern exit of the vast city, where men traversed the endless ocean, meet mermaids and hunt whales.

There was a beach near by, also setting up for celebration of the Day of Alignment. The Day of Alignment meant absolutely nothing to the people of the Eastern Kingdom, but it was indeed a rare and beautiful occurence, and there needed to be a celebration.

The port was filled with men returning from sea with fresh catches, pirates haggling and bartering, and salty sea breeze. Kiku walked along the dock, looking for a ship about to leave to stow away on.

"_Bear."_

Heracles spoke up after about thirty minutes of silence.

"_What is it?" _Matthew inquired. He looked up and saw the cat looking very frightened.

"_I changed my mind. Master should go back to the palace." _Heracles replies, trying his hardest not to claw at his master's face.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the cat, _"If he goes back, Kumajiro might get him! It's better if he gets the crap out of here"_

"_But the water!"_

"_Water!? You are actually considering risking Kiku's life because you're scared of the water!" _Matthew scolds the cat.

"_I'm not a Van! I don't care what Sadiq says, I am not getting in the water, and that is final!" _

"_You won't be in the water! You'll be on a boat where you can probably catch mice!"_

"_On water!"_

"_Get over yourself."_

"_Shut up!"_

"Ow!"

Kiku pried his clawing cat off of his head, setting him down. Sighing, he went to go sit down near some crates. He pet his cat and scratched behind the bear's ears.

"Kiku?"

Kiku looked up at the person calling his name. He was an exceptionally tall man with a scar on his forehead.

"Orlando!" Kiku got up to greet the man, "I would have thought you'd be in town setting up your bogus fortune shop for the festival!" Kiku says, happy to see the man, much to the cat's displeasure and bear's confusion.

"_Who's the guy?"_

"_Hell if I know. Why is Kiku so happy to see him?"_

"_He apparently knew Gilbert before the birdy rescue experience, he wasn't nearly this excited to see him" _Matthew says, a little bit jealous of the tall man.

"_Him and Gil are even surprisingly good friends!" _Heracles flops down next to the bear.

"Antonio told me you were MIA, I was worried so I came to look for you. It was easier to find you when you would never leave your room." Orlando says, grinning the slightest bit.

"_He knows about Kiku's awkward teen years, it took two years of being Yong Soo's diary to find out about that"""""" _Heracles says, pawing at Matt, _"Kiku never speaks of it!"_

"_Kiku had awkward teen years?" _Matthew asks, _"I thought Yong Soo was allergic to you, how were you his diary?"_

The two animals were chatting away, not noticing the stare of a third party.

"Talkative two, aren't they?" Orlando asks Kiku, making the shorter man giggle.

"I honestly think they hate each other, but tolerate each other for my sake." Kiku says.

"_... Does he understand us?" _Heracles asks, the bear stays silent as the man nods at them while Kiku's giggling at them.

"_Why is everyone I meet a magic changey dude?" _Matthew asks

"_A magic what?"_

...

In the deep forest between Kingdoms, a young royal couple travel to The Eastern Kingdom for the royal wedding of Kiku Honda and Alfred Kirkland Bonnefoy Williams Jones.

"We're lost Rod. We are lost, and you have no idea where we're going. I told you not to turn there, but you just ignored me. No wonder your family-"

"Elizebeta, could you please refrain form chewing me out, I am trying to get us to a wedding."

No one ever said they were a functional couple.

They found a trail and traveled along it, bickering along the way.

Elizebeta stops, hearing a faint chirping.

"And I don't see why you have to be so rough on me, you are a woman and you should start acting like one. You get such beautiful dresses and you shun them and go to sparring practice. Have you even tried on any of the dresses Lord Magyar got for you on his travels? You'd think as his only daughter you'd be more accepting of his-"

"Roderich, I swear if you don't shut up, I won't be the only woman in this relationship." Elizebeta slaps her hand on Roderich's mouth to stut him up, "Now listen!"

_Chirp!_

_Chirp!_

"_Chirp god dammit!"_

"_No, screw you, no one's going to hear us Gil."_

"Is that..."

"Some poor little birdy is in trouble!" Elizebeta says, worried for the poor little creature.

"Liz, I-"

"Let's go help it!" Elizebeta says leaving not waiting for her husband to agree or disagree.

...

"Alfred, please come out, I swear my home isn't haunted!... Well, maybe a little, but not that\ much! The only people who get hurt around here are blond gluttons!" Yong Soo as well as the rest of the family had been trying to coax Alfred out of his room for at least two hours now, to no avail.

"Alfred! I swear to god if you don't get out of there I'll make YOU a ghost!" Arthur bangs on the door.

"No way man! I don't trust you! You're the same person who told me that babies came from a cabbage under a gooseberry bush because of birds and bees getting it on!" Alfred yells from behind the door.

"Francis told your brother the truth and now look at how messed up he is!" Arthur yells.

The door opens.

"Don't talk smack about my bro!"

"Who taught you how to speak like that, it certainly wasn't me!" Athur yells, grabbing the young man and dragging him out of the room.

"W-wait! I don't want to get married! Neither does Kiku! I'm to young for this kind of commitment! Also the Grudge! I don't want the Grudge to get me!" Alfred whines.

Across the hall, two mice watched as their plan to keep Alfred out was starting to crumble.

"_Lovino, what are we going to do now? Kiku's missing, he needs to kiss Matthew and Alfred going to do something stupid and or dangerous."_ Antonio asks the smaller mouse

"_Fuck if I know. What are we going to do when Kumajiro shows up? We can't take him down without Matthew and Kiku!" _Lovino inquirers.

The two mice were in a stupor.

...

Kiku and Orlando looked out at the sea, as the former explained what had been going on recently.

It was hard to imagine that just the other day, Kiku had just been wandering the forest like he always did when he needed to escape city life. And Matthew, just another angry youngster mad at their parents. Who knew that their lives would intertwine like this? A man and a bear on the run from a psychopath wizard. A man and a bear, who were somehow the key to putting a stop to said wizard. An entire world of shape shifting animals who once lived in harmony with man.

Who knew that a simple temper tantrum could change a life.

"Kiku. You should come back to my shop with me. You'd probably be safer there." Orlando suggested.

"But what if Yao finds me? He'll make me marry Alfred, and I don't know if I can handle that." Kiku tells the other.

"What if I told you that I need you!" Orlando asks, taking hold of the smaller man's shoulders. Kiku stared at him wide eyed and blushed.

"O-Orlando-San.. I-I"

"That completely came out wrong." Orlando lets go of Kiku, blushing a little himself, "What I mean is... What if I told you that WE, plural. We, need you, and also your pet bear, to get rid of Kumajiro."

"...I'm sorry, I'm not following." Kiku says, asking for further explanation.

"Alright. I guess I'll start with my people." Orlando says, pausing at the end.

"Well?" Kiku urges on.

"Come back to my shop and I'll tell you." Orlando says, trying to make a deal with Kiku. Dying with confusion, Kiku agrees.

* * *

**ORLANDO? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A NAME FOR HIM IS THAT? COULDN'T BE THAT IN JAPAN HE'S CALLED ORANDA WHICH KIND OF SOUNDS LIKE ORLANDO AND THIS AUTHOR'S TO LAZY TO THINK UP A GOOD NAME FOR HIM. .**

**So I got off my ass and wrote this! And the next two chapters. Also, I'm part way through the next one after that... and... After like a year and then some, we're finally nearing the end. I'm kind of excited and terrified! I've only been thinking about how to end this since I started this thing. Not to say I've been wanting this to end, but to say, I had no idea this was turning into some sort of weird fantasy story with alternate worlds and it would become this complicated.**

**I'll be honest, I had no idea how this story would turn out, and I never planned it out. Sort of started it when I was phasing out of my weeb phase, and going into ultra mega weeb mode. I remeber wanting Matt to be a bear, and for Kiku to be the love intrest, but everything just sort of... snowballed. I never planned on making a seprate world for the animals, I actually just came up with the name for my Animal Human people two days ago. Somehow I don't think I'll ever make a living as an author. Which sucks, because I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life and next year I'm going to be a senior in the High School. FUQ.**

**So, thanks for staying with me through all my spontaneous hiatus bullsheit, and I hope you'll stick with me to the end.**

**So, enough of this crap, let's get to the part everyone reads these stories for.**

**WILL KIKU FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? ARE GILBERT AND LUDWIG FINALLY GOING TO BE FREE? IS THE FACT THAT THE QUEEN OF VORACIOUS IS HUNGARY TO STUPID OF A PUN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON THE PRINCE AND THE POLAR BEAR!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Every time you do, the Ghost of Tom Hiddleston hugs you in your sleep and grants happy dreams :3**


	15. Anima

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Not really much to say, since I posted the last chapter like just a few days ago, so I don't think I have to beg for forgiveness like usual... So.. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kiku and Orlando arrive at a small fortune shop. Never accurate, but vague enough for it to mean something.

"Big Brother! You found him!" A blonde girl exclaims as her brother walks into the room.

"Kiku, you remember my sister." Orlando says, leading Kiku to a table with seating.

"Hello Bella-Chan" Kiku nods to her.

"I'm telling him things, go get ready for the festival." Orlando says taking a seat, directing for Kiku to do the same.

"Alright, I'm out." The girl says as she begins walking out. She stops in front of the door looking at the bear and cat, watching Orlando and Kiku, seething with jealousy.

"Everyone loves the Prince of Cute, eh." She says to them in passing.

"Alright Kiku, I want you to keep an open mind about this. What I'm about to tell you is not going to make sense, but it's true." Orlando asks Kiku.

"Alright." Kiku agrees.

"Alright. A long time ago, The world was home to two types of people. There were the Humes, who were... well human. Then there was the Anima, People who had both a human form and an animal form."

Kiku nodded along, not really getting it, but going with it anyways.

"The Humes thought that the Anima would take over and drove them away. The Anima created their own realm, where they would be safe. There were five who rose above the rest, and they rule over the Anima, to this day. Well, four of them rule. Representing our people were Lady Hana Tamago and Lord Pochi. They were very kind. Lord Pierre and Lord Gilbird uphold the law. They knew the cities inside and out. And then. Kumajiro."

Kiku sat up at the mention of Kumajiro.

"Kumajiro was in charge of our military. He was to keep us safe if we were ever attacked again. But, I guess he got bored." Orlando explained, unsure of what made him crack.

"Kumajiro started a civil war between the different breeds of Anima. Well, he tried. He was stripped of his power, and cast out of our world."

"So they just dumped him on us?" Kiku asked, unsure of what was even happening. He shook his head and opened his mouth again, "How do my bear and I come into this?"

"I'm getting to that... Yes, we dumped him into your world, but we didn't think he'd be a threat! He had no powers and was supposed to be suck in bear form. As for you and Matthew.."

"Matthew?"

"The bear, that's what Antonio said his name was. Right?" Orlando says directing the last question to Matthew himself.

Matthew nodded his head in agreement, much to Kiku's shock.

"I guess you are telling the truth... but-"

"I'm getting to it. The leaders needed a way to protect against Kumajiro finding a way back to our world. Two keys were made, and were given to two people, who happen to be yours and Matthew's ancestors. The keys were passed along your bloodlines to the two of you. Unfortunately, those keys were also the, quote unquote, _key_ to regaining his powers and taking over again."

"_Then why didn't he just kill me when he met me?" _Matthew asks, walking up to the table with Heracles and a new lop-eared rabbit friend.

"He probably didn't expect to find you both in the same place so soon. It's likely he wanted to change you both into animals for easy handling. But you came so soon after he changed Matthew into a bear, that he didn't have time to "Recharge" his powers"

"Then, we need to change Matthew back to human, right?" Kiku asks

"That's right, it's simple really, you just need to-"

The sounds of crashing come from outside. Screaming and yelling. The sent of fire.

"What- Wait!"

Kiku ran outside, Orlando following close behind.

People were watching in horror as a dark cloud engulfed the palace, and fire spread across the city.

* * *

**AND SUDDENLY EVERYONE KNOWS! BECAUSE ORLANDO CAN'T KEEP SECRETS THAT DIDN'T REALLY NEED TO BE SECRETS IN THE FIRST PLACE. also bunnies. I said there were bunnies earlier, didn't I? With vague post apocalyptic sex? That shows how good an author I am if I don't remember what happened in my own story.**

**What ev'...**

**WHY IS CRAP ON FIRE? WHAT THE HELL WAS MATTHEW DOING WHILE KIKU AND ORLANDO BLOOM WERE TALKING? IS THE NEXT CHAPTER GOING TO EVEN ADVANCE THE PLOT?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE POLAR BEAR FORMERLY KNOW AS PRINCE.**

**Please review, every time you do you get a lie detector that works specifically on hips. Find those fibbing hips.**


	16. Anima Kingdom

**Do you ever just... want to punch an author so much that their great great grandchildren are aborted from time and space? Well go ahead, I AM SUCK. I wasn't terribly fond of this chapter when I first wrote it, and I still don't quite like it, but it's necessary back story and I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive my supreme suckness.**

* * *

Matthew and Heracles followed Kiku into a small shop as directed by the tall man they had run into just a short while ago.

"_Why are we trusting him?" _Heracles asks, not liking this man.

"_It's not like he's done anything to hurt us." _Matthew tells the cat.

When they enter a back room area a blonde girl tackle pounces at the tall man.

"_Hey, bear." _Heracles paws at Matt

"_What?"_

"_What did you mean by changy people back at the pier?"_ Heracles continues to paw at Matt.

Matthew shrugged, or as well as you can shrug being a bear and all.

"_We're Anima"_

Matthew and Heracles look back and see a bunny with a bow atop her head.

"_Anima are people who can change their forms from human to animal and back again." _She explains.

"_You look delicious" _

"_That was more creepy than anything I have ever heard you say... So you are?" _Matthew pushes the cat away from the bunny.

"_I'm Bella, that one over there is my big brother."_ Bella explains.

"_Are you telling me that the giant of a man is a cute little bunny rabbit?" _Matthew chokes back a laugh.

"_One of our world's greatest generals was a mouse." _Bella retorts.

It was enough to shut Matthew up.

"_What are your leaders like?" _Heracles asks, kind of curious now.

"_Well, Hana Tamago is a small dog, she's very kind, but a little over upholds law and justice. He's on charge of our court systems. Pierre is a flirt. But he upholds our police and keeps the citizens safe. Pochi is a like Kiku, quiet and well reservered. He's a dog, so he gets a little hyper from time to time. Well. He went missing a while ago, and no one knows where he is."_ Bella Explains.

"_I'm sure he's fine, nothing seems to be able to take you guys out._" Matthew assures her.

The three animals walked back to Kiku and Orlando, to get the lowdown on what was happening.

"...The keys were passed along your bloodlines to the two of you. Unfortunately, those keys were also the, quote unquote, _key_ to regaining his powers and taking over again."

"_Then why didn't he just kill me when he met me?" _Matthew asks as he makes his way to the table with Heracles and Bella

"He probably didn't expect to find you both in the same place so soon. It's likely he wanted to change you both into animals for easy handling. But you came so soon after he changed Matthew into a bear, that he didn't have time to "Recharge" his powers"

"Then, we need to change Matthew back to human, right?" Kiku asks

"_Tell him! Tell him tell him tell him! Tell him!"_ Matthew exclaims, excited to finally be on track to get his body back. Orlando laughs at him and begins to speak.

"That's right, it's simple really, you just need to-"

Crashing sounds from outside. Screaming and yelling. The sent of fire.

The Battle had begun.

**YEP, IT'S THEN SAME CHAPTER JUST FROM A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW. DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME? HAHAHAHA. No seriously, I'm aware I'm the worst when it comes to unannounced hiatus. I'm going to blame this on my fandom hopping, and leave it as that.**

**I am sorry. I want to finish this story this year, and that's what I"m going to leave it as, because whenever I leave off with a "I PROMISE TO BE MORE ACTIVE HURR HURR" I end up doing exactly what I did with this. I suck at keeping active, and I apologize. **

**But enough of the mopey apologies**

**It. Is. Time. for. ILLITERATE CAPS LOCK.**

**WHAT'S ON FIRE? WASN'T THERE A POCHI MENTIONED BEFORE? WILL THAT HUNGRY LADY FIND THE BIRDIES? FIND OUT NONE OF THIS AND MORE, NEXT TIME ON PANDA EXPRESS ALBINO EDITION.**

**Please review, every time you do a donation is made for the search of Joe. Where did he come from, where did he go?... Where did you come from, Cotton Eyed Joe?**


	17. Lead The Way

S**ORRY ABOUT THAT, I JUST REALLY SUCK AT BEING AN AUTHOR. I DID THE THING. AND I APOLOGIZE.**

* * *

"_Help! Oh, anyone! I'd even take that bitch-"_

"Now stop there, don't talk that way about my wife!"

"_I take that back, send Alucard, and I will get you a shiny nickle. We cool god? No?"_

Roderich and Elizebeta made their way to the source of the chirping, the source being Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Wait, is it one of your-"

"Gilbert."

"What was he saying about me?"

"_Nothing! I was calling Roderich a bitch! Not you! Now help us out!"_

"I'd love to, but I have a wedding to get to. Bye bye now." Roderich says as he turns to leave.

"_Rod! Wait! Our entire world is in danger! If we don't get out Kumajiro will regain his powers and take us over!" _Ludwig yells at the man.

"What? He was banished two hundred years ago, how can he be back, just like that?"

While they spoke, Elizebeta worked on getting the cage open and setting the birds free. As soon as the door to the cage opened, the two flew out, and changed forms.

"Eliza! I love you so much right now! Now get out of that frilly get up and hoist your Longsword and let us go take that bear down!" Gilbert says, hugging the only woman of the group.

"Gilbert, we need to take out Kumajiro's magic supply!" Ludwig orders.

"Right. Come with us!"

...

As smoke filled the air, Kiku rushed home as fast as his legs could take him, Bear, Cat, and Rabbits following behind him.

"Kiku wait up!" Orlando yelled as he chased the prince.

"My family is in danger I can't just sit back" Kiku replied, rushing towards the palace.

"But Matthew-!"

"I'll help him as soon as I know my family's alright!"

"_I thought Kiku hated most of his family" _Matthew inquiers

"_You'd do the same for your siblings, wouldn't you?" _Heraclese replies

As they found their way to the city's main road leading directly to the palace, they watched as smoke rose.

...

**Approximately Thirty Minutes Earlier**

"Aw come on guys! This is totally stupid! What's getting married REALLY gonna do for anyone? Just piss off two people who didn't want the wedding in the first place!... Also probably piss of that grudge thing. And that dude wanted to get rid of Kiku! What if he shows up and messes everything up?" Alfred pleaded for a stop to this matrimonial disaster.

He sat with Arthur, sipping tea, trying to get out of the marriage.

"Alfred, my home is not haunted, it will put my peoples minds at peace, and there's no way I would let anything happen to my precious baby brother." Yao said pacing around, waiting for any news on the location of Kiku.

"But the guy with the nice butt said that this place had a super ghost that would murder everyone who entered!" Alfred pleads

"That would require a vengeful spirit aru. No one is killed within the castle, executions take place in the town square, not here! Aiyah..."

"You mean no ones ever just offed anyone inside the palace?" Arthur inquiers

"Shut up, there are much more imortant matters to deal with other than people dying in my home." Yao says, seating himself at the table with Alfred and Arthur.

The door was gently pushed open, and when it appeared that no one had enter, Alfred began to freak out.

"THEY'RE ANGRY! THEY THIRST FOR NON BELIEVER BLOOD! YOU SHOULD HAVBE JUST LEFT ME IN MY ROOM! THIS IS WHY MARRIAGE IS BAD!" Alfred freaked.

"Wan!" A small dog had approached Yao and crawled up on his lap.

"Poch, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Yao asks, scratching the dog's head, "Don't suppose you know where Kiku is, do you?"

The dog rose up from Yao's lap yipping.

"Poch? You trying to say something?"

"Woof!"

"Kiku's stuck in the old mill?!" Alfred exclaims, earning confused gazes from everyone else, including the dog.

"I think it wants us to follow it" Arthur suggests, diverting his attention from Alfred.

"Lead the way Pochi!"

* * *

**ANYBODY ELSE REMEMBER WHEN FELI SAID KIKU HAD A DOG? CAUSE I DO. I SHOULD, I _DID_ WRITE THIS CRAP. **

**IS KIKU LEADING HIS PARTY TO DOOM? WILL GILBERT AND LUDWIG DESTROY THE MAGIC SOURCE WITH THE HELP OF THE QUEEN OF VORACIOUS AND HER HUSBAND WHO IS ALSO A BIRD PERSON? WILL ALFRED GET OVER HIS FEAR OF GHOSTS? WILL POCHI FIND KIKU?**

**NONE OF THIS AND MORE, NEXT TIME ON ENDANGERED ANIMAL DOES NEW YORK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, every time you review, that talking kitten you helped create from reviewing in chapter 5 is blessed with the power of FLIGHT.**

**Help unlock all of your Kitten's magical powers.**


End file.
